Words from The Heart
by Nally-chan12345
Summary: This is the adventure of Lucy, a girl who ran away from the problems of her household to be her own person. She starts her last year of school at an academy called Fairy Tail. There she experiences how it is living with a pink haired boy her age, how to fall in love and how her past can come back to haunt her.


Hello guys! So, I was looking around at my grandparents' house and found some gems. These are stories that I wrote a long time ago! I hope y'all enjoy then and have a great read!

Words from The Heart

Chapter 1- Fairy Tail Academy

_July 1 XX31_

_Dear Mom,_

_ Today was the last straw for Father! It was my birthday and just like every yea he couldn't even wish me a happy birthday. The maids, butlers, and everyone else did, but it's doesn't mean the same anymore. I just want him to say it you know? I want to feel like he somewhat cares for me. I hope one day he will get out of this phrase and will realize how much he is hurting me. The best birthday present would probably be him saying 'Happy Birthday Lucy.'_

_ Mom, everything has been so different since you left us. Sometimes I wondering why God has to take you from us so early. Before you left, everything was much happier, more peaceful and loving. The air was filled with so much love that it was almost sickening. I still remember all the times that we use to do when we were able to. We would go to mall and just hang out. We wouldn't even buy anything. We would just walk around, gossip and laugh at everything. Father, you and I would have gone to a movie theater and would watch comedies because we knew we all loved stupid movies. Those are the days that I know dream about when I sleep. _

_ But…when you died in that plane crash trying to get the dream job of yours…everything just falls apart. Nothing is the same anymore. Father has gotten so upset at the fact that you are no longer with us that he started getting into business more. He started Heartfilla Railroads and just has been dedicated to just work. He has locked himself in the study and wouldn't let anyone need in unless he calls for us. The other thing that was annoying is that because I can't see him, I'm not allowed to go out without his permission. He usually yells no. For eleven years now this has been happening and I am so sick of it. I'm 17 with no experience with making friends, hanging out and exploring new places. I haven't even had a chance to fall in love. I've been by myself for a long time and it's just been pretty hard. _

_ So, this is where I have made my decision and my plan Mom. I'm going to run away and start to do something with my life. I'm going to go to a public school, go meet people and actually be a teenager. I'm going to the greatest school all of Fiore ever heard of. Fairy Tail Academy. It's the best school to go to start and finish my schooling career. I wanted to have a story like Father and you. I want someone to fall in love with. I want someone to be my best friend, and everything else. _

_ That's where I'm writing this letter that I will never be able to send. I'm sitting on a train to Magnolia, the city on the outskirts of the capital. I have the money to attend this year so you don't have to worry about me. I kept all the money Father gave me for when I needed to buy those outrageous dresses that I hated worrying. I know you are watching me up in Heaven and I appreciate that I still have my memories of you with me. Please place sunshine down my path and watch over me. I miss you so much and I love you mom. I'll talk to you tomorrow. _

_ -Lucy_

Lucy signed sadly as she folded her letter up and placed it inside a light pink envelope gently. Today is her seventh birthday and she was running away from home. Not something most rich seventeen years old would do. But she needed to get away from home…. or can she even call it that?

She looks outside the windows at the rushing trees and the different land formations that passes her. Being on a train makes her a little happy, knowing that she's going somewhere else instead of waking up in that dreaded place. Every time she thinks about her old home makes her heart squeeze painfully in her chest.

Maybe leaving home was a bad idea…she thinks about how her Father would react if she didn't find her at home. But she brushes the thought as for she was already three hours out and on the train to the place to start her new life. There was no turning back.

"We are now arriving to Magnolia. Please enjoy your stay and thank you for riding Fiore Tracks."

Lucy signed as she got up and started to grab her things. For a rich girl, she packed as little as possible, not wanting to attract attention. She has one suitcase full of her books and clothing, a duffle bag for her bathroom utilities and a purse for her cellphone, wallet and some random things that she couldn't remember.

Out of nowhere, while she was messing with her bags, a yelp was heard in her duffle bag. Lucy flinched as she rushed to her bag and unzipped it. Popped out was a white and yellow puppy. Lucy quickly caught the dog in her arms and scowled it softly.

"Plue! You can't come out just yet. We're almost there, I promise." The dog whimpered in understanding but jumped backed into the bag. Lucy smiled sadly, not liking to see her dog placed in a duffle bag, all zipped up. She understands the feeling of being closed in from the world and kept in the dark. Lucy shakes her head, clearing her mind as she finishes gathering her belongings. She opens the cart door and walks out. She took a deep breath as she walked down the isle of the train slowly trying to process everything in her head. '_There's no going back_.' She steps in front of the exit to her new life, the greeter smiling at her gently. '_There's no going back_.' The train doors started to open bring in the bright sunshine to flow through. '_There's no going back_,' Lucy wince from the brightness as she steps off the train, her eyes widening at the sight before her.

The city was sparkling with flowers of different sorts, and with cobblestone that just shines in the light. The buildings looked modern yet classy with a Finland kind of look. The streets were covered with small businesses and stops. There were skyscrapers that tower with silver and glass that reflects the world off of them. Lucy just looks in awe at the new town in front of her. There were people, all colors, shapes, and sizes walking around in groups. Some on the phone, others laughing around with other people.

Lucy places her duffle bag down at her feet gently and unzipped it. Plus came jumping out and jumping into his owner's arm, licking her. Lucy laughs at the actions of her puppy.

"Okay, okay Plue calm down! I'm going to drop you if you don't stop." The dog whimpered and snuggled into Lucy's arms. She smiles as she wrapped an arm around the dog and grabbed the handle of her rolling suitcase.

Lucy smiles big as she continues to look around the new environment. The place was so small, yet so big to her. She was like a little kid in a Toy's R U (not like she ever been to one). She stopped at a red light waiting to continue her walk. She takes in the sight again. The city was beautiful. All the building gleamed in the sunlight, causing rainbows rays to flash on the vehicles that zoomed by.

"Plue I don't know what to do. Where do I go?" Plue barked, jumping out of Lucy's arms and started to run. "Plue!" She screamed as she started to chase after him. Right when she caught up to him, she bumped into a person.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Oh, don't worry about it," a voice interrupted. "Are you looking for this dog?" They spoke as they handed Lucy's dog back. Lucy smiles as she looks up at the person.

"Thank you so much…" She looks up to see a girl with really gorgeous scarlet red hair. She had deep brown eyes and wore glasses. She was wearing a white blazer with a deep red tie. A blue skirt was followed. There was a symbol on that looked like a peep on fire on her forearm. The symbol was red with an outline of gold. The girl noticed that Lucy staring at her and chuckled a bit.

"I should probably introduce myself. My name is Erza. Erza Scarlet. It's nice to meet you!" She held out her hand and Lucy took it smiling.

"My name is Lucy…just Lucy. Thank you for getting my dog back. Do you live around here?" Lucy asked as Erza nodded her head.

"Of course! I live at the dorms at Fairy Tail Academy." Lucy's eye lit up.

"You go to school at Fairy Tail! Can you show me the way? I'm a new student who starts tomorrow!" Ezra smiles gently as she points towards a big building in the distance. "Of course. Welcome to Magnolia Lucy!"

They started walking towards the building, just chatting about life and the way the school runs. Lucy kept away the information and the topic of her home, knowing that if anyone knew that she was a Heartfilla, that would be trouble. Lucy doesn't like the idea of having to keep her personal life down in the dumps, but it was for the best. While walking, Erza noticed that Lucy had a big bundle of items in her carry. She was pulling a suitcase behind her, while carrying a duffle bag, a purse and now a dog that doesn't want to stop moving. Erza stops and looks at her. "Would you like some help with your things? I've noticed you are struggling to carry all of it." Lucy stopped and looks at her things. She honestly forgot about all the items that she had with her. Lucy looks at Plue and smiles.

"I think I got everything. But if you would like to help, you can carry Plue." Erza's face lit up slightly as she starts to stutter. "I-I-I can?!" Lucy laughs and hands her Plue, giving her the permission to hold him. Erza gently wrapped her hands around the dog as it starts to lick her. Erza and Lucy laugh at the sight. It was adorable to watch Erza mess with the dog. It was like a nervous girl holding an animal for the first time. She couldn't help but smile, because she has found what she thinks is a friend. Erza pulls Plue away from her face and smiles big.

"He is such a cutie! What is his name?"

"His name is Plue!" Lucy said excitedly and smiled at her dog. Erza petted the head of Plue and smiles. "It's a cute name" Erza said as they started to walk again

Erza showed Lucy all the good places to in Magnolia to eat, all the good places to shop and the bad places to avoid. Lucy smiles and laughs along with her new found friend as they reached the gates of a big building. While walking to the school, Lucy learned a lot about Erza. She was the president of the Student Council. She has been like that ever since she was in late elementary school. She was fierce and strong and doesn't take crap from anyone, but underneath that armor she has a sweet and loving heart. Through deep down, even through they only met, Lucy feels like Erza is having to hide her real smile. She feels like something is hurting her deep down.

For years, Lucy has been good at reading people, and she noticed that Erza had something to hide just like her. She talks about some things with regret in her heart. Lucy wonders if something bad must have happened to her in her past and some subjects will bring it up. Another thing that made her realize about it was when Lucy asked Erza asked her name. She wondered about her last name and how she got Scarlet. Erza told her that a dear friend from way back gave her the name because of the color of her hair. Lucy wanted to now why she didn't have a last name in the first place, but didn't want to out of bounds on the comfort levels.

Another thing about Erza is that she really like strawberry cake. She showed Lucy all the different places that sold good strawberry cake. And when she says likes cake, she means she really REALLY likes it.

When they arrived at the gates of Fairy Tail Academy, Lucy couldn't help but look in awe. The gates were a golden color and stood as tall as the trees surrounding them. The building behind them were twice as big. The school was bigger than she thought it was going to be. There are so many other buildings surrounding the main that Lucy already knows that she is going to end up getting lost in the chaos. Walking around were students wearing uniforms. Lucy sighed sadly at the fact that she had to yet again wear a uniform again, but it would be better than the terrible, big ass dresses she was forced to wear.

The two girls walked through the gates and walked to the main building in the middle which Erza has claimed to be the main office and auditorium. There was a sign on the top of the columns that was blue and red and read '_Fairy Tail Academy_' in gold lettering. All of a sudden Lucy let of a squeal as she is finally here! She did it! _'Mom I made it! Do you see me!? I finally have me chance to change and be me!_' Lucy thought as Erza smiles at the blonde's excitement. Just like Lucy she too has the ability to read people well. She knows that Lucy has a dark past as well and doesn't want anyone to know about it. For someone to get so excited about going to school is not a normal thing for most people. However, Lucy seems like a good person to her so far, she will not attempt to find the answered…. just yet at least.

"Well, Lucy, I'm glad you're excited to start this school year. If you want to let the office know that you are here and get your room you can come right through this door." Erza replied as she pointed to the door in front of them. "From here they will make sure they help you out. Now, if you would excuse me, I have a date to get too." Erza said nervously as she waves and walks off. Lucy watches with a bit of worry. '_She sounded like she wasn't ready for this date_.' Lucy shakes her head and smiles down at Plue who is just as excited as she was. "Well Plue, it's finally our time to start our new lives." Plue barked in agreement as they walking through the doors of the main hall. With this, Lucy will now experience the funs and dangers of being at Fairy Tail.

Thank you guys for reading. I was trying to rewrite it and was trying to make sure the story made sense with what I have put into it. Please let me know if you like it and if I need to change anything! Until next time! 3


End file.
